Chains of Ivory White
by Youshi Semenjyu
Summary: Quatre sheds light upon the actions that Duo walked into on his birthday. MUST READ "AISHITERU, DUO" FIRST!!(2x4, Quatre's POV, death, angst, rape, cussing)


Chains of Ivory White 

**Chains of Ivory White   
By DuoLordOfDeath  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these guys, so don't send any God-Forsaken Lawyers to my front doorstep! They're worse than salesmen!!  
  
Alone...that is the best word to describe it. Even in paradise, my heart yearns. I am alone because of one fateful mistake that cost me more that I can ever replace.  
Everyday is the same, sad routine. Often, my sister Irina and mother Quaterine will walk up to my sitting area and ask why I sit everyday gazing down to Earth. My reply has always been the same.  
"To watch an angel."   
Yes, that was what Duo Maxwell was to me. An angel, my angel, with wings as black as the night and hair soft as the wind's gentle whisper. An angel whom I can only gaze upon from afar or follow behind, silent and unnoticed, guarding him with my graceful wings of white.  
An angel's ivory wings, a symbol of hope and freedom. How ironic that they have become the chains and shackles upon my lost soul, a sign of despair in my eyes.  
I was torn from his arms because of one tragic misunderstanding. Even now, though what Heero tried to do was wrong, I bear him no malice. My day of fate came to my doorstep on June 23, After Colony 201. Duo's 21st birthday...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I sighed as I stepped out of the hot shower and began to dry off my wet body. I glanced at the clock through strands of dripping pale gold and saw that it was about 6:00 pm. 'Duo should be getting home from the salvage yard soon. Then I can set my plan into action. I'm going to make sure that this is the best birthday he's ever had!' I smiled slyly to myself as I finished drying my hair and wrapped the damp towel over my nude body. I stepped out of the bathroom and stopped dead at the silent figure who was sitting on mine and Duo's bed. He was staring intently at me with his Prussian blue eyes, and I was starting to get a bit uneasy.  
"Hello, Heero..." I walked over and sat beside him on the bed, wondering what The Perfect Soldier's intentions were for seeing me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
Heero said nothing at first, his eyes looking me up and down. I began to get wary of him. Even for Heero, this was highly odd.  
"Heero?"  
"Believe me, the pleasure will be all mine." And he suddenly placed his overpowering hands against my body and shoved me to a laying position on the bed, his lips forcefully pressed against mine. I struggled vainly with his grip as he pulled the towel from my body, and began to work off his own black spandex shorts. I knew what he was after, and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break free from his iron like grip. He was too powerful, too strong, so unlike my true lover, whom I silently prayed would rescue me from this nightmare. I could not fight the Perfect Soldier successfully, but I could try.   
I pressed my hands up against Heero's now bare chest, trying to ward off his advances. I could feel my body betraying me as I slowly became aroused, and I started to whisper curses in Arabic, praying that this would be stopped. 'Duo…please...hurry and get here...I need your help...'  
Suddenly, what appeared to be an angel of mercy burst through the door, long braid swinging jauntily. He stopped dead at what he saw, and stared. Why was there a slowly growing shock and sadness deepening in his eyes?  
"Duo!" I cried, watching him with wide eyes.   
My beloved's hands fell to his sides as he took in his sight, and I suddenly knew what that painful emotion was in those beautiful amethyst eyes. It was betrayal and heartbreak.  
"Duo...please..."  
I watched Duo's hand reach shakily for the doorknob, and stared at him with urgent, pleading eyes. 'Please, Duo...why can't you see what's happening??'  
"I'm sorry..." I heard him mumble, and then he slammed the door shut. I heard his heavy footfalls echo down the hall as he ran. Suddenly, I found the strength that I had needed and shoved Heero to the floor. I jumped up and threw some khakis and a shirt and vest on. I bothered without socks as I stepped into my shoes.  
"Duo!!" I called. I reverted my gaze back to Heero, who sat upon my floor, glaring.  
"Heero, I suggest you leave before I do something drastic..." I picked up his gun from his pile of clothing on the floor and shoved it into my vest before rushing out the door, yelling Duo's name. I ran past Wufei, who was staring out the door confusedly.  
"Maxwell...is acting strange...he just ran out the house and started to drive off..."  
"Oh God!" I ran outside onto the lawn, screaming Duo's name at the top of my lungs. I saw him glance over at me with pained eyes, then saw him flip on the radio, trying to drown out my calls.   
"Damn it!" I cried. I ran over to the other vehicle we had and hopped in, pulling the car keys from my pocket. I knew that something like this was going to happen if he took Heero's actions as my own, so I was prepared. I was going to follow him and set things straight.   
I peeled out of the drive and sped after Duo's fleeting vehicle. My heart was hurting at the memory of the look of betrayed heartbreak in Duo's eyes, but my eyes were intent upon the road as I gained speed.   
"Please, God...please don't let this be the end..."  
  
I stopped at the corner as I watched Duo park. I pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out as he did. He was across the street from me, so I ran up the sidewalk until I was perfectly in line with him. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and his head hung low. He was headed towards a bar. I knew at once that I had to stop him.  
"Duo!"   
He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me, and I could see the deep sorrow and tears in his eyes. I suddenly felt afraid of Duo's reactions, but I tried not to show it. I heard him softly say my name as I started to run across the street, not paying much attention to any vehicles that might be coming. All I was thinking about was how much I loved him. I didn't even see it coming.  
The loud screech of tires registered in my ears right before I felt the blow of hard, swiftly moving chrome against my body. Things became a blur after that. I heard what sounded like Duo's rough tenor cry out my name, but I wasn't so sure it was him. My body was slowly growing numb, there was no pain, and my breathing was becoming labored. I could feel blood begin to drip down my forehead, and I closed my eyes for a few moments.  
I felt strong arms wrap around my fallen body and pull me into their grasp, so I opened my eyes and found myself gazing into the terrified eyes of Duo Maxwell. I saw tears form in his eyes as I heard the driver of the vehicle rush in the call an ambulance. But it was odd, because although I could hear him, all I could see was Duo, nothing else. I smiled weakly up at my love, eyes wide in fear and love. I could tell that he was desperately trying to hold back any tears that he had. He was trying to be valiant, but from the soft fall of his tears upon my face, I could tell that he had not succeeded. I tasted his salt tears and my own blood on my lips, and I reached up and wiped away a few of his tears. Everything suddenly became very clear for a few moments as I did this, and I blinked away a few tears. I knew what was coming.  
"Aishiteru...Duo..."  
I don't remember what happened next. Everything blanked out after I closed my eyes after that. I vaguely remember a pair of strong arms pulling me up from the pain, and a cry of desperation.  
"Quatre? Quatre!? QUATRE?!"   
And I knew then...that he was lost to me forever.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
On many sleepless nights, I will descend to Earth and sit in our room, watching him toss and turn with nightmares. My heart cries out for him, my body longs to feel his touch, but yet all I can do is watch in silent vigil as he suffers. All I want to do is take him in my arms and tell him that everything will be alright, that I'm here, but then, I feel my chains of ivory white hold me back as I sit next to him as he sleeps, watching him.   
Then, every night, he wakes up and says my name, as though it was all a dream, that I am still there in body. I close my eyes tightly, holding back tears. Then, he turns over and finds that his nightmare was a reality. And he weeps.   
If I am truly an angel, a being known for healing and faith...then why am I not able to heal his heart?  
  
~*Owari*~


End file.
